Bring your own device (“BYOD”) is fast becoming the norm for enterprise. Employees often may use their own mobile device and access company information from the mobile device. If access is granted to the employee to access company information on the mobile device, information may be left on the mobile device until the information is wiped off so there is no trace of the information. If a company has a policy that confidential information can only be viewed within the company offices or other secure area and confidential information of any sort is not to leave the premises, a problem could arise where residual confidential information can be left on the mobile device. When the employee that owns the mobile device leaves the company office or secure area, the confidential information may be taken outside the company office or secure area either by accident or intentionally.